Data storage cartridge handling systems typically include a plurality of cartridges as well as an automated data storage library. These systems also usually include a robotic selector, such as a picker arm, which is configured to move cartridges from respective storage slots to a given data storage drive within the automated data storage library. While current automated data storage libraries have the capacity to handle several thousand cartridges, higher density storage of these cartridges is desirable. It would also be desirable and convenient to have the ability to access the parts of automated data storage libraries that need maintenance, such as storage slots, without going through space used by library robotics. Having to interrupt library robotics for maintenance purposes (such as removing jammed cartridges) not only slows library performance, but also affects storage system availability.
Additionally, issues sometimes arise when/if a system user wants to remove cartridges from the library for alternate storage, transport, and/or other uses. Many current automated data storage libraries lack the ability to allow for convenient handling of cartridges outside of the automated library system. Thus, there is a need for an automated data storage library that increases storage density for cartridges, allows library maintenance that is non-invasive to system robotics, and offers convenient removal and handling of cartridges outside of the automated library system.